The present invention relates to toilet deodorizing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to self-contained toilet deodorizing devices, wherein the elements required to eliminate the mephitic odors present in a toilet bowl are incorporated into a combination toilet bowl seat and lid appurtenance.